herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dwight Schrute
'Dwight Kurt Schrute III '''is the deuteragonist of NBC's American adaptation of ''The Office. ''He is one of the highest-ranking salesmen and the Assistant Regional Manager of the Scranton, Pennsylvania-based paper distribution company Dunder Mifflin. Additionally, he is a bed-and-breakfast proprietor at Schrute Farms, a beet plantation owner, and an owner of the business park in which Dunder Mifflin exists. Dwight is known for his lack of social skills and common sense, but his undying loyalty to Michael Scott and the company, as well as his love for martial arts and the justice system, and his friendly rivalry with coworker Jim Halpert. He has at times risen to the position of acting Branch Manager of the Scranton branch, but often serves as a second or third in command as Assistant (to the) Regional Manager. He was portrayed by Rainn Wilson, who also portrayed Crimson Bolt. As the series begins, Dwight Schrute is a loyal and high-achieving salesman, despite lacking general knowledge, at the Scranton branch of Dunder Mifflin. Michael gave Dwight the title of "Assistant to the Regional Manager", but he constantly refers to himself as "Assistant Regional Manager", attempting to elevate himself to second-in-command to Michael. Dwight craves power and authority over his co-workers, and relishes any minor task that Michael or anyone else will give him. Although Dwight acts superior to many individuals and is often gullible and naïve (making him easily tricked by Jim), he is a resourceful and supportive individual who saved the company from crises. Dwight's most recurring business wear is a mustard-colored, short-sleeved collared shirt, as well as a brown suit over it. He often uses one-upmanship to better himself over his peers, such as boasting about how he trains specific parts of his body. Dwight will sometimes engage in jokes and games with Michael. After Dwight temporarily leaves Dunder Mifflin, it is shown that he had long been watering the office plant and arranging the toys on Michael's desk in a manner that made Michael happy, unbeknownst to Michael. Dwight is a former volunteer sherrif's deputy, but has to step down after breaking his pledge in order to help his boss, Michael illegally pass a drug test by giving him his pee in the 3rd season episode ''"Drug Testing". He resides on his family's beet farm, and has affinities for paintball, Battlestar Galactica, StarCraft, ping-pong, survivalism, movies, karate, and weapons. He also has a preference to ride in the back seat of c ars behind the driver, because it is the safest location in a car. In the 6th season episode "Whistleblower", when encouraged to invest in real estate by former CEO of Dunder Mifflin Jo Bennett, Dwight decides to purchase the industrial park building. He has shown entrepreneurial traits, like converting the building lobby into a coffee shop, converting an empty room in the office building into a gym, and organizing a barn maze before Halloween in 7th season episode "WUPHF.com". Family & Childhood Dwight claims to have remembered his own birth, including his father, Dwight Schrute II, delivering him from his mother's womb, and his mother biting off his umbilical cord. In the 3rd season episode "Grief Counseling", Dwight states that he hada twin, but he ate his twin in utero, causing him to believe that he now has "the strength of a grown man and a little baby". He claims to have performed his own circumcision as a child. In the 7th season episode "Viewing Party", he informs Pam and Jim that, in the Schrute family, the youngest child raises the other children. Little is known about Dwight's parents, except that his father used to take him hunting and made him various foods with beets or biscuits. He implied in the 4th season episode "Dunder Mifflin Infinity" ''that his grandparents are in their 100s, "still puttering around down in Argentina", implying they were part of the SS. Dwight's father and grandfather are also named Dwight Schrute; however, his Amish great-grandfather was named Dwide Schrude. It is revealed in the 4th season eipsode ''"Money" ''that it is a tradition in the Schrute family that when a male has sex with a woman, he is rewarded with a bag of wild food that are left on his doorstep by his parents. Dwight also speaks German, but his knowledge of it is "pre-industrial and mostly religious", as might be expected if the language was learned exclusively in a Mennonite or Amish church or context. Dwight lives in a large farmhouse (with the single bathroom located under the porch, as revealed in 1st season episode ''"Office Olympics") in his family's 60-acre (240,000 m2) beet farm, with his cousin Moses "Mose" Schrute. The cousins sell beets to local stores, restaurants, and roadside beet stands. Dwight uses part of it to grow marijuana, and turned it into a bed & breakfast during the 3rd season. Trivia *Dwight is the only character in the entirety of The Office who appeared and had lines in every episode. *Dwight loves the children's show Sesame Street. *Dwight has had many exotic pets, such as piranhas, porucpines, frogs, wolves, raccoons, and an opossum. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Sympathetic Category:Big Good Category:Honest Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Betrayed Category:Strategists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Businessmen Category:Fighter Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti Hero Category:Wrathful Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Titular Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Liars Category:Siblings Category:MAD Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Traitor Category:Successful Category:Narrators Category:Officials Category:Rescuers Category:Wealthy Category:Selfless Category:Parents Category:Leaders